Boreal
Boreal was Zane's loyal dragon that could be awakened using the latter's scepter. It was made of pure Ice and was created by Zane sometime after he took over the Never-Realm. It was also the fearsome and dreaded ice dragon that was guarding the Castle of Ice. Zane used it to freeze the village of the Formlings and the Great Lake. It attacked the Ninja while they went to rescue Lloyd, and was eventually destroyed by Kai who regained his power of Fire. History Wasted True Potential Zane saw him in his dream, freezing Great Lake and all five other Ninja. The Belly of the Beast Zane saw Boreal in his dream again. The Last of the Formlings (Flashback) After the Formlings refused to align with Vex, he persuaded Zane to attack the village. Zane ordered Boreal freeze the village, leaving most the villagers frozen. The lone survivor, Akita, had watched in horror and attempted to attack Zane and Vex but Boreal impeded her. The ice dragon attempted to attack her though she was saved by her brother Kataru who clawed the dragon's wings. However, Kataru was captured in the process, as a prize from the attack. After seeing the villains leave, Akita swore revenge on them. Secret of The Wolf Zane chooses to release Boreal to attack Great Lake. Once the dragon wakens from Zane's Scepter, the beast emerges and flies out to Great Lake. My Enemy, My Friend Boreal flew by the mountains and headed for the Great Lake, with the Ninja and Krag catching sight of it. Boreal headed to the village, where it proceeded to freeze a majority the villagers. Kai tried to hold off the beast, though he was unable to stand a chance. Boreal ended up freezing the entire village, leaving the Ninja horrified. Boreal later made its way to the Castle of Ice. Along the way, it encountered Lloyd, and they battled. Akita tried to help but was knocked aside by Boreal. The Ice dragon ended up destroying the Titan Mech. Boreal moved to finish Lloyd, Vex contacted it and told it to spare the weakened Ninja who was brought before the Emperor and learned the identity of the Ice Emperor as Zane. Once and for All Boreal was sleeping outside of the castle when he was awakened by the Land Bounty. He pursued after the Ninja, tearing the Bounty piece by piece. Boreal chased down the Ninja until Nya whipped the Bounty around and rammed it into his throat, cutting his power out. They tumbled down until they came to a stop where Boreal was left unconscious, crushed under the Bounty. Awakenings After Boreal was crushed by the Land Bounty, Nya realized that the Dragon was made by an Elemental Master of Ice and deduces that Zane was the Ice Emperor all along. She, along with the Ninja, realized the danger that Lloyd was in that he went to find Zane and wanted to warn him. However, Boreal recovered and attacked them and shrugged off any attack from them. Kai lost his patience with it and regained his power, which was strong enough to launch a fire blast at it, countering Boreal's ice blast. Writhing in pain, Boreal soon melted into water. Appearances *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *102. "The Belly of the Beast" (dream) *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *122. "The Last of the Formlings" (flashback) *123. "My Enemy, My Friend" *127. "Once and for All" *128. "Awakenings" Trivia *Boreal means the "north or the northern regions." **It also relates to the climatic zone south of the Arctic. *Boreal was Zane's third dragon. *Boreal was the one that recovered Kataru as a prize for Zane. *Boreal was revealed to have been created by Zane with his powers in "Awakenings." Gallery Ice Dragon NeverRealm.png 70678 Castle of The Forsaken Emperor 3.png SotFSFire&IcePoster (1)~3.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 11.02.06 PM.png The Prisoner.gif IceDragonvsKetaru-min 1.54.58 PM.gif IceDragonTrailer.png Capture+_2019-10-14-01-42-00.png Ninjago ICE CHAPTER TRAILER!! (NO WATERMARK! (25).png Capture+_2019-10-14-01-39-58.png MoS124Boreal.png Capture+_2019-10-14-01-43-19.png|Bringing Lloyd before Vex Ice Attack.jpg|Against the Land Bounty. Fire Beat Ice.png BorealDisintegrates.png|Boreal disintegrates. Category:2019 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Ice Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Destroyed Category:Males